Mangle
(Może szukałeś/łaś Foxy z pierwszej części gry?) Mangle (znany również jako The Mangle, dawniej Toy Foxy) jest jednym z nowych'' animatroników w drugiej części gry i odnowioną wersją Foxy'ego. Opis Nos Mangle jest znacznie mniejszy niż nos Foxy'ego. Mangle ma szkarłatne policzki, dość trudne do zauważenia, oraz kropkę postawioną szminką na pysku. Jego wygląd jest przez to kobiecy. Głowa jest biała, posiada różowe akcenty na wewnętrznej części ucha, pysku i wokół oczu. Zęby są niewielkie, a te z endoszkieletu są widoczne. Różowa muszka jest przymocowana do wygiętego korpusu, a oczy wydają się bardziej realistyczne od oczu innych animatroników. Mangle jest wyraźnie oszpeconym i pokiereszowanym robotem. Wydaje się niemalże wcale nie posiada kostiumu, a jedynie endoszkielet, nie licząc głowy, obu rąk, i jednej ze stóp. owy animatronik posiada również drugą głowę, która wydaje się być częścią endoszkieletu. Mangle wydaje się nie mieć żadnego tułowia, nawet będącego endoszkieletem. Druty zwisają z wielu części jego ciała. W Kid's Cove można zobaczyć oko Mangle, leżące tuż przy nim. Stan animatronika jest bardzo zły. Jak zauważył Phone Guy podczas trzeciej nocy, animatronik był rozbierany na części przez dzieci, zmuszając personel do ciągłego składania go na nowo. Ostatecznie personel postanowił, że Mangle pozostanie w częściach, by dzieci mogły go także składać. Od tej pory ten animatronik, znany wcześniej jako Toy Foxy, został przez pracowników nazwany "The Mangle". Lokacje Mangle początkowo znajduje się w kącie Kid's Cove, widać wtedy wyraźnie, jak jest uszkodzony. Kiedy się uruchomi, porusza się głównie po suficie. Przemieszcza się do prize corner, Game Area, przedpokoju przed biurem, Party Room 2, a w końcu przez prawy kanał wentylacyjny i do biura. Mangle nie wchodzi do biura z przedpokoju. Może pojawić się w pokoju, gdy jest w nim inny ''animatronik. Zachowanie Mangle jest bardzo aktywnym animatronikiem, ''ponieważ może wyjść z Kid's Cove już o 12:00 podczas drugiej nocy. Jeśli jest obserwowany w prawym kanale wentylacyjnym, gracz musi założyć maskę. Jeśli zacznie oglądać obrazy z kamer przed założeniem maski, Mangle znajdzie się na suficie biura. W tym momencie Mangle zaatakuje, zbliżając swój pysk do twarzy gracza. Nie istnieje możliwość, by wygonić go z biura, można tylko bezczynnie czekać do godziny 06:00 co czyni rozgrywkę niemal niemożliwą. Następstwem sprawdzania kamer są ataki Mangle, a gracz musi sprawdzać je ciągle, nakręcając pozytywkę, by nie zostać zaatakowanym przez Marionetkę. Ilekroć gracz zobaczy Mangle, wyda on z siebie zniekształcony dźwięk, przypominający radio. Dźwięk faktycznie może być zakodowaną przez policję transmisją 10-1. Dźwięk służy tylko celom estetycznym - trudny do rozszyfrowania, ale jest wykorzystywany jedynie do gry. Ciekawostki * W trailerze, gdy pokazane jest Kid's Cove, widać rysunki przedstawiające Mangle będącym rozkładanym przez dzieci. * Phone Guy w jednej z rozmów wyjawia, że personel restauracji musiał stale naprawiać Mangle'a, zanim postanowiono, że dzieci będą mogły go również składać. * Ilekroć Mangle pojawia się, z niewiadomych przyczyn słychać zakłócone fale dźwiękowe. Dźwięk nie występuje w wersji mobilnej, oraz w momencie, w którym Mangle jest w przedpokoju przed biurem. Youtuber "Mandzio" odkrył co Mangle mówi, jest to pokazane tu jest jeszcze wersja angielska * Ze wszystkich ''animatroników ''Mangle wydaje się być w najgorszym stanie. * Mangle ma dwie głowy endoszkieletu, lub nawet dwa pełne endoszkielety. Gdyby przyjrzeć się z bliska kostiumowi, widać, że głowa i druga para zębów endoszkieletu jest widoczna. * Istnieje teoria, że to Mangle spowodował The Bite of '87. * Jedyny sposób, by poprzeć tą teorię, to wziąć pod uwagę sposób ataku ''animatronika na gracza. Podobnie jak Foxy, Mangle skacze na gracza, próbując go ugryźć. Większa część'' animatroników po prostu krzyczy graczowi w twarz. * Wygląda na to, że Mangle, pojawiając się w biurze, powoduje ruszenie się innych ''animatroników. * Pomimo bardzo złego stanu, Mangle jest wciąż zdolny do uczepienia i poruszania się po sufitach, oraz do szybkiego ruchu wprzód. * Mangle jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które mogą być zaobserwowane w swojej lokacji startowej podczas siódmej nocy. Drugim jest Balloon Boy. * W plikach gry znajduje się wiele obrazów Mangle w innych miejscach niż te, w których faktycznie przebywa w grze. * Oczy endoszkieletu Mangle można zobaczyć, gdy ten jest w przedpokoju razem z Foxym. * Szczególnie w oczy rzucają się wówczas różowe części kostiumu, zmieniające barwę na czerwoną, jest to wina oświetlenia. * Pomimo, że Mangle ma hak podobny do Foxyiego, gdy obydwa animatroniki przedstawiane są ''razem w teaserze gry, w samej grze Mangle go nie posiada. Powodem może być rozkładanie go na części przez dzieci, hak mógł zgubić się podczas wykonywania tejże czynności. * Kiedy Mangle jest w Kid's Cove, jego gałka oczna jest widoczna z dala od niej na podłodze. Po opuszczeniu Kid's Cove oko jest już na swoim miejscu. * Mangle jest jednym z niewielu charakterów, które w Custom Nights nie mają figurki albo maskotki na biurku, wraz z Toy Chicą, Toy Freddym i Marionetką. * Mangle bardzo rzadko może aktywować się pierwszej nocy. * Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Mangle, podobnie jak Toy Chica, nie może wejść do biura z przedpokoju. * Mangle, wraz z jej starszym odpowiednikiem, są jedynymi ''animatronikami nie pojawiającymi się w menu. * Istnieje teoria, iż 2 głowa Mangle została przerobiona na ciastko z pierwszej gry. * Toy Bonnie i The Mangle są jedynymi nowymi animatronikami, które mają inne kolory niż ich pierwowzory. * Istnieje błąd gdzie widzimy Mangle w prawej wentylacji ale gdy zakładamy maskę widzimy Toy Bonny`iego który wchodzi do biura i wychodzi. Wtedy dźwięki Mangle znikają. W tym filmie jest to pokazane Tu w minucie 5:56 * Imię Mangle nie jest przypadkiem. Pełne słowo od którego pochodzi jego imię brzmi Mangled co oznacza zniekształcony. * W ankiecie zrobionej przez graczy Mangle zajęła 2 jako ulubiony animatronik miejsce pierwsze ma Foxy. * Mangle prawdopodobnie porusza się po suficie przez kable. * Niektórzy uważają że druga głowa Mangle to była Papuga gdyż Mangle był Piratem jak Foxy. Ale jeszcze inni uwazają że to był Pluszak Foxy. Jest też opcja, że może to być oderwana spod maski część głowy Mangla. * Czasami pojawia się w party room 1 choć może to być fake. * Pojawia się w Fnaf 3 jako halucynacja. * Galeria ]] thumb|left|185x185px thumb thumbthumbthumb|Mangle w Minigrze thumb|left|185x185pxthumb|left Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Toy Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Foxy'ego Kategoria:FnaF 3